Premier crépuscule
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: A quoi pensent les tributs, lorsque le premier crépuscule des Jeux tombe sur l'arène ?


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 106ème nuit écriture du Forum francophone pour le thème "Crépuscule". Le forum est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où on peut discuter, demander de ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous!_

* * *

Au premier crépuscule, Peeta ne savait pas s'il était fier ou non d'être encore vivant. Rejoindre les tributs de carrière était un plan réfléchi, destiné à les prendre de vitesse. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir, à ignorer l'image des tributs morts devant lui. Il ne voulait pas tuer mais il s'était allié aux tributs de carrière, et c'était comme s'il avait lui-même tenu ces couteaux. Il savait qu'il aurait honte de cette décision pour le reste de sa vie, peu importe que ce soit long ou pas. Et peu importe si c'était uniquement pour la sauver.

Katniss avait beau avoir un plan défini depuis le début, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée d'être encore vivante. De ne pas s'être jetée dans le bain de sang malgré la tentation, d'avoir obtenu une corde, un duvet, une gourde et un couteau. Elle était loin d'être tirée d'affaire, mais pendant qu'elle s'installait sur une branche pour passer la nuit, son corps se détendit légèrement. Et, pour la première fois depuis la Moisson, elle se surprit à penser que peut-être que sa sœur ne la verrait pas mourir d'une façon trop cruelle en direct, pour satisfaire les habitants du Capitole.

Clove avait gardé son sourire arrogant et sûr d'elle depuis la Moisson. Ça n'était pas compliqué, elle s'entraînait pour ça depuis dix-huit ans. Les premiers jours, elle avait même eu du mal à se persuader que les Jeux étaient commencés. Elle se battait comme aux entraînements, se comportait avec les autres carrières comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Pourtant, maintenant que le crépuscule tombait sur l'arène, elle sentait son sourire disparaître. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle était une tueuse, elle ne pouvait pas oublier le fait qu'ils étaient six tueurs dans cette arène – et qu'un seul s'en sortirait.

Finch se roula en boule dans le buisson où elle s'était réfugiée, et croqua dans la pomme volée aux tributs de carrière. Son plan était parfait, elle le savait. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Peut-être que les sponsors auraient été intrigués s'ils avaient dû passer une épreuve d'intelligence – et encore, elle aurait sans doute réussi à faire un score moyen. A vrai dire, maintenant que le premier soir tombait, elle se persuadait qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Laisser les carrières s'entretuer. Se faire oublier. Survivre. Remporter les Hunger Games sans se battre – juste grâce à son intelligence et sa discrétion.

Rue s'était réfugiée dans un arbre. Pour combien de temps ? Au moins pour la nuit. Rester discrète n'était pas un problème dans cette forêt. Demain, elle chercherait de la nourriture. Sans tomber sur les tributs de carrière, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance si cela arrivait. En regardant les étoiles, elle entendit les mots de son mentor résonner dans sa tête, lui répéter qu'elle était agile, discrète, intelligente, et qu'elle avait toutes ses chances si elle restait en sécurité. Jusqu'à présent, ça avait suffi à la rassurer. Mais, ce soir, elle ne pouvait plus oublier qu'elle était condamnée.

Cato s'était assis contre la corne d'abondance pour prendre le premier tour de garde. En voyant Clove s'endormir rapidement, il s'étonna de la confiance qu'elle avait envers lui. Ce serait tellement simple de tous les tuer dans leur sommeil, de supprimer en six coups d'épée ses concurrents les plus dangereux. Mais il ne le ferait pas, et Clove le savait. Il n'était pas là pour gagner, il était là pour l'honneur de son district, et il préférait mourir à la loyale que gagner en tuant ses ennemis endormis. Survivre n'était pas le plus important – même s'il l'espérait quand même parfois.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Haymitch avait été sobre pour le premier crépuscule des Jeux. D'habitude, ses deux gosses étaient déjà morts – malgré ses conseils, ses recommandations, ses espoirs parfois. A quoi bon rester sobre ? Pour mieux se souvenir de la vision de deux enfants qui se jetaient aveuglément dans le bain de sang ? Katniss et Peeta avaient changé la donne. Ils lui avaient prouvé qu'il pouvait avoir une raison d'y croire, cette année. Il espérait juste ne pas se faire de faux espoir. Aucun alcool ne l'aiderait à supporter de les voir mourir après avoir autant cru en eux.

* * *

 ** _Chaque paragraphe fait pile poil cent mots, et c'était super chouette de tester ce format !_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
